


Sweet Silver Bells

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Did I just write a hetero fic?, F/M, Facebook prompts, Gen, Holy crap - Freeform, I'll ship anyone, Molly is a bit naughty?, Singing Carols, Why Did I Write This?, day 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Molly at the Christmas caroling event at St. Bart's makes Lestrade bold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Silver Bells

Everyone from the Met was gathered at the entrance to St. Bartholomew’s hospital ready for caroling in their Christmas jumpers, reindeer antlers and Santa hats. It was Sally’s idea to do the Christmas caroling inside the hospital this year instead of out in the street. Naturally, everyone agreed. How could anyone refuse the warmth of the building versus the biting cold of a rainy London night? It also seemed appropriate that they should be focusing on the sick since they needed the most cheering up. Everyone deserved to have a cheerful holiday season, even if they were in the hospital.

Molly was able to get the night off from the morgue and joined the group in the reception area decked out in a sparkling knee length green dress with black tights and matching heels, and Santa hat with black fur trim instead of white. Lestrade, who stood at the back of the group claiming that his singing voice wasn’t any good, couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He had meant to say something to her at Sherlock and John’s Christmas party, he wanted to tell her that she looked stunning and that she was wasting her time trying to get Sherlock’s attention.

Lestrade squeezed his way through the crowd of his fellow police officers and hospital workers to get to Molly where she was happily chatting to another of the lab technicians. He slipped a finger underneath the black pompom on the end of her hat and bounced it lightly.

“Hey there, Molly.” He said, leaning into her slightly. “Sorry, for inturrupting.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. How are you Detective Inspector?” Molly shyly made eye contact with Lestrade and fixed her dress even though it was actually fine.

“Please, call me Greg.” His smile was dashing and could melt any girl’s heart.

“Oh, right.” She replied as if in a daze.

Their friends and coworkers started to move around them and began to walk down one corridor singing “Carol of the Bells”. Lestrade glanced around quickly before continuing. “I just wanted to say, that I think you look fantastic, absolutely exquisite.”

The blush covering her cheeks only served to make her look more adorable, thought Lestrade.

“I also think the black trim on the hat makes you a little bit naughty,” he chuckled, effectively turning her cheeks from pink to bright red. He offered her his arm and nodded toward the corridor where the carolers had gone. “Shall we?”

“Uh, yes, and thank you,” Molly awkwardly pushed some hair out of her face and took his arm easily. “You also look great tonight… Greg.”


End file.
